


Just Once More

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Rafael, Car Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Pre-Series, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John.”</p><p>The silence stretches, tightens until John feels like he's going to vibrate with it, and so he snaps it, grinds out, “Why am I here?”</p><p>Rafael glances down at the ground and then back up, looking through those long lashes that John loves – used to love. “I wanted to see you one last time before I say goodbye.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Raf/Sheriff - Preserve

Deputy John Stilinski pulls his cruiser over into the tiny clearing at the end of the long winding dirt road that leads straight to the middle of the preserve. On the weekends, the local kids come out here to blow off some steam, have a few drinks, but in the middle of the day on a Wednesday, it's deserted.

Deserted except for the tall lanky man leaning against a tree, arms crossed, dark eyes watching the deputy's progress.

John gets out of his car, takes two steps toward the taller man and stops, shuffles to a halt like he just can't bring himself to go forward any further.

“Thank you for agreeing to see me,” Rafael says quietly, sinuously sliding from the shadows of the tree and closing the distance between them.

John watches him come closer in silence, until hes within arms reach and then he croaks out the other man's name in warning. “Raf.”

He stops immediately, tilts his head in that serpentine way he has, and a bitter smile graces his features.

“John.”

The silence stretches, tightens until John feels like he's going to vibrate with it, and so he snaps it, grinds out, “Why am I here?”

Rafael glances down at the ground and then back up, looking through those long lashes that John loves – used to love. “I wanted to see you one last time before I say goodbye.”

John twitches, cerulean eyes widening in surprise. “You're – Why are you leaving?”

The taller man's lips twist in something akin to a self-loathing smirk. “You know why.”

John looks down, scuffs his tow in the dirt. He does. “Scott isn't really hurt, and he's young enough to not remember. It'll be fine.”

“I _threw my son_ down the stairs,” Rafael hisses, “because I was too drunk to care.”

John takes a step closer, eyes pleading now. “We can get you help, there's AA – ”

“The drinking is not the real problem and we both know it.” Rafael interrupts and John looks away, stares into the trees for a very loud silent moment, then he sighs.

“I'd hoped you and Melissa could be happy.”

“She's not you.” Rafael snaps. “God knows I've tried to make myself happy with her, but I can't move on like you can, John.”

The deputy shakes his head. “I never stopped loving you, but I love her just as much, Raf.”

“I'm well aware,” Rafael says bitterly. “I did have to watch you two be high school sweethearts for four fucking years.”

“You knew there was no way that you and I could be anything – anything more than what we were. That was never a possibility.” John shoves his hands in his pockets and hunches over like this conversation is physically paining him.

“We could have _tried_ ,” Rafael shouts, and then a physical step back and a deep breath. “No, I didn't come here to rehash old fights.”

John is silent as Rafael begins to pace, running a hand through his hair. “I've already filed for divorce, and I've gotten a job in DC.”

John doesn't ask him if he's sure, doesn't try to talk him out of it, just watches the taller man pace and tries to sort through his own feelings.

Until Rafael stops, takes two long strides towards the deputy and cups John's face with his large hands, before leaning down and kissing him desperately. John's surprised to find himself responding just as frantically.

One last time before he leaves forever, John thinks.

“One last time,” Raf whispers against his lips, echoing John's thoughts. “Let me take this memory with me.”

John hesitates, then nods once, but that's all Rafael needs as he sweeps John up into his arms, the deputy's legs wrapping around his waist as Rafael lays him down on the hood of his cruiser. Raf spends forever relearning John's lips and tongue, then buries his face in the shorter man's neck as he hastily unbuttons the deputy uniform.

He presses lips and teeth and tongue into John's skin, bitter that he can't risk leaving a mark, but he pushes past the dark thoughts and concentrates on memorizing the feel of the deputy's skin under his lips.

Raf's like a drowning man and John is what he needs to survive as he maps out every inch of reveled skin with touches and kisses, thumbs rubbing across John's nipples as he lifts the tank top John wears beneath his uniform to place kisses across the prone man's stomach.

John shrugs out of his uniform shirt as Rafael unbuckles the deputy's belt and tugs his pants down, mouthing the fattening cock through the thin cotton of John underwear. John fists Rafael's hair, groaning aloud and rolling his hips up into the hot mouth.

Rafael pulls away far too soon and steps back, admiring John as he lays there on the hood of his car, flushes and panting, eyes glazed, dick twitching as he watches Rafael shrug from his own clothing. Rafael is all long lines and lean muscle, he's always been gorgeous to John, even more so with that thick cock in his fist as he fucks into his hand a few times.

“Come here, baby,” John rasps and reaches out for him.  
Rafael comes willingly, always has for John, and climbs over him, ignoring the protest of the vehicle beneath them. He reaches for John's cock, starts to lower himself down onto it, but John stops him with a furrowed brow, concerned.

And then he groans when Rafael whispers how he spend the last hour opening himself up, just in case John agreed, and he has to reach for the taller man and pull him into a deep kiss.

When they part, the taller man continues his maneuver, lowering himself carefully down onto John, throwing his head back with a low moan once John's fully seated inside him. John can't resist that long neck, so he curls himself up so that now Rafael is sitting in his lap, and traces the line of Rafael’s' throat with his tongue as the taller man starts fucking himself on John's cock.

John's hand drifts down to curl around Rafael's length, already wet with precome and he starts jacking him slowly, matching the rhythm he set for himself, and he concentrates on sucking a hickey into the base of Rafael's neck.

All too soon, their hurried, desperate coupling brings them both to the edge, and John's hand starts moving faster and faster as Rafael's eyes glaze over and he throws his head back, crying out John's name into the quiet of the preserve as he spills over the deputy's hand hotly, then collapsing bonelessly into John's lap.

John takes over the rhythm for a few rough thrusts upward, cradling the limp form of his lover in his arms as he fucks hard inside him and then stills as he comes, murmuring nonsense into Rafael’s throat as he pulses inside the other man.

They stay that way for a few moments, then the position begins to take its toll, and Rafael slide to the side, rolls on his back, and they lay side by side on the hood of John's police car, catching their breath. The quiet drags on and John feels compelled to say something as he tugs his clothing back into place but Rafael hushes him.

“Don't,” he says softly and then leans in for the softest, sweetest of kisses before he gathers his things and vanishes off into the trees.

John calls off sick and goes home, takes a long hot shower and then puts Rafael out of his mind for good.

-

Until the day, over a decade later, when he comes marching into John's station and back into his life.

 


End file.
